


Planning for I Never

by Tasyfa



Series: Who You Callin' a Girl? [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Ladiesofrnmweek2019, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Three human best friends, senior year of high school, an unsupervised Saturday night, and a burning question.Would you?





	Planning for I Never

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: August 23 - Free Day! Celebrate however you like!
> 
> *****
> 
> There was no drabble for day six. As its prompt was Actress Appreciation Day, I chose to write some meta about Jeanine's portrayal of Liz instead, which is posted on my Tumblr (same username). 
> 
> This day seven drabble, though, was actually the first one I wrote. Because if you grew up in THE Roswell... you totally would discuss this with your friends! 
> 
> Content warning for mild drug use.  
~ Tas

With college application deadlines fast approaching, Liz was pondering life's big questions. 

"So would you?" 

Alex inhaled, slow and deep, then passed the joint to Maria. "Obviously. If they had equivalent body parts." He tilted his chin up and exhaled a plume of smoke. "Still gay." 

"Maria?" 

"You know me, Liz. What's inside is what matters. How about you?" 

Liz wrinkled her nose. "I don't know. It seems so out there, right? Like, not in a million years kind of odds. But," she chewed her lip, thinking, "yeah, I think so. Yeah. I would." 

Maria laughed. "To fucking the aliens."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr if you'd like; same username. My ask box is open!
> 
> And yes, same Tasyfa as in the OG Roswell fandom once upon a time (and pretty near everywhere else, too).  
~ Tas


End file.
